U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,837 entitled "Heat-radiating Structure for CPU", a full copy of which is attached to this Specification as a reference, discloses a radiating seat 1 connected to a front side of a central processing unit (CPU) . Bent thermal pipes 22 are upward extended from a central portion of the radiating seat 1. To enhance quick transfer of heat produced by the CPU, a radiating member 2 is provided at another ends of the thermal pipes 22, and a cooling fan 3 is further connected to the radiating member 2. The heat-radiating structure for CPU disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,837 is complicate and has slow heat radiating speed. Moreover, the cooling fan 3 consumes additional power supply to help the heat radiation of the disclosed structure. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an improved heat-radiating structure to eliminate drawbacks existing in the conventional heat-radiating structure and to provide enhanced heat radiating performance.